


An Infusion of Time

by wanderingeyre



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Deputy Derek Hale, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski Ships It, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Sterekcozy, Stilinski Family Feels, This is mostly fluff., Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, stereklcozy, sterekweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingeyre/pseuds/wanderingeyre
Summary: A familiar head looks up from the front desk when he walks in. Derek’s face breaks into a full fledged smile and the impact of that expression after not seeing it for months steals the air from Stiles’s lungs. He’s careful to keep his heart steady as he returns the smile. It’s taken him years to perfect keeping calm around Derek Hale and Stiles still thinks he fails at it 62% of the time. Derek stands up and Stiles forgets to mask everything about his reaction when he sees Derek in a tan Beacon Hills PD uniform for the first time.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 20
Kudos: 316





	An Infusion of Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of Sterek Week 2020. The prompt was something cozy. :)

Stiles cruises into the police station right at noon, a bag filled with two veggie wraps and fruit clutched in his fist. He finished his junior year of college with flying colors, but he worked his ass off for his grades so he’s looking forward to the summer break and relaxing. As long as nothing unexpected happens—Stiles looks around quickly for something wooden to rap his knuckles against—this could be a great summer.

A familiar head looks up from the front desk when he walks in. Derek’s face breaks into a full fledged smile and the impact of that expression after not seeing it for months steals the air from Stiles’s lungs. He’s careful to keep his heart steady as he returns the smile. It’s taken him years to perfect keeping calm around Derek Hale and Stiles still thinks he fails at it 62% of the time.

“Stiles, I didn’t know you were coming by today. I thought I’d see you tonight for movie night at Scott’s.” 

Derek stands up and Stiles forgets to mask everything about his reaction when he sees Derek in a tan Beacon Hills PD uniform for the first time. Stiles thought Parrish looked good in his uniform, but Derek looks sinful and Stiles has to very forcibly banish the image his brain is supplying of Derek in that uniform in a very private setting. Stiles swallows down everything and walks around the desk to hug Derek hello. Stiles holds on a beat longer than needed and Derek’s hand slides over the back of Stiles’s neck as they break apart. Wolves are tactile, Stiles knows, and Derek has gotten better at being affectionate with all of them. It doesn’t mean anything even if Stiles does lean into the contact.

Stiles lifts up the bag he’s carrying. “I brought dad lunch. I know he doesn’t follow the diet I leave detailed instructions for when I’m away, so I’m here to start the summer off right.”

Derek chuckles, and the sound does interesting things to Stiles’s insides. “I’m sure he’ll be thrilled.”

“I knew you joined dad here, but seeing you in the flesh in that uniform is something else entirely.”

“I had to get some kind of job, and your dad has been after me forever to join the force. What did you think I was going to do with myself?”

Stiles waves a hand. “Subdue people with your eyebrows? I dunno, be a broody,” Siltes drops his voice, “werewolf of leisure forever. You kind of have that part down pat.”

Derek scowls. “I have a degree, Stiles.”

“Well, good job being a productive member of society. I didn’t think you had it in you.” Stiles winks and starts walking towards his dad’s office.

“Your ability to give compliments hasn’t improved, I see.” Derek says to Stiles’s back.

“I only complement people I like,” Stiles throws over his shoulder. He swears he hears Derek chuckle again and he can’t help it when he turns around to check. He finds Derek smiling at him and watching him walk away. Stiles smirks at Derek then goes into his dad’s office.

His dad stands up when Stiles comes through the door. “That doesn’t look like a celebratory burger from the diner.”

“That’s because it’s not.” Stiles wraps his arms around his dad, even though he just saw him last night before they both went to bed. “Veggie wraps.”

The sheriff groans. “Stiles, why do you torture me like this?”

“Because I love you and if I have anything to do with it, you’ll live a very long,  _ healthy _ life.”

They sit down and start eating. His dad levels a weighted gaze at Stiles. “I saw you talking to Derek when you came in.”

“Wow, Dad, those detective skills you have going for you must really help you solve crime.”

His dad rolls his eyes and Stiles, not for the first time, sees where some of his sarcasm comes from. “I’m really glad to have Derek on the force. It helps with some of the crazier stuff we see. He and Parrish have ended up being a great team. He’s come a long way.”

Stiles isn’t sure where this is going, so he keeps eating. It’s always best not to volunteer extra information where Derek Hale is concerned. There’s always the possibility that Stiles will say too much, reveal more than he should.

“You know he asks about you whenever he comes over to watch baseball with me.”

“You know he can hear you,” Stiles says.

The sheriff leans to the side a little to look at Derek sitting at the front desk. Derek is shuffling papers and facing away from them. “I’m not giving up any state secrets. I like watching sports with him better than you. He doesn’t wax on about the math or the statistics of the games. He just watches them like a normal person.”

Stiles shrugs. “It’s the only way I can keep interested. Is he coming over on Sunday?”

His dad nods. “Sunday dinners are non-negotiable.”

Two and a half years ago, Stiles asked his dad to keep an eye on Derek when all of them went off to college, and his dad had taken the request to heart. What his dad didn’t know was that Stiles had asked Derek to keep an eye on his dad as well. It was scary how those two got on. Stiles only regretted it when they ganged up on him. “You coming over for pack movie night?”

“Melissa would kill me if I missed. She needs another adult to keep you hooligans in line and Chris is out of town.”

Stiles makes a face of mock surprise. “I’ll have you know that we’re all legal adults.”

“You don’t always act like it.” His dad smiles at him and Stiles is happy with the world.

“I’m glad to be home.”

“I’m glad you’re home too.”

\---

The next day, Stiles arrives at the station with chicken salads for him and his dad. He allows himself to be disappointed that it’s Judy manning the front desk this time.

“Sheriff Stilinski is in his office, Stiles.”

“Thanks, Judy. How are things around here today?”

“No fishing for information, young man. I’m on to you.”

Stiles acts affronted. “I have no idea what you are insinuating but I am mortally offended.”

“Mmmm, go take your father his lunch and stop trying to get me in trouble.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Stiles winks at Judy and walks into his dad’s office without knocking. 

“You are pure trouble. Good thing you’re so cute,” her voice follows him.

Stiles laughs. Judy has known him since he was in first grade and has never once been fooled by him.

His dad’s head is bent over a pile of manila folders, papers and evidence photos spread out all over his desk. Stiles walks around and tries to examine the photos. His dad sweeps them into a pile and shoves them into a folder before Stiles can get a good look at them. 

“Regular murder or supernatural murder?” Stiles asks, taking a seat.

“We aren’t sure yet, actually.” His dad pauses and gives him that weighted look again. “Derek’s not here. I sent him and Parrish to go talk to some of the neighbors of the victim.”

Stiles shrugs. “I didn’t ask.”

His dad raises an eyebrow at him. “I have eyes. I’ve watched you two long enough.”

“That’s not… there’s nothing,” 

“Last night? Snuggling on the couch?”

“Isaac was draped all over my other side and Malia and Scott were at my feet. They’re werewolves. That’s how they roll.” His dad looks unconvinced. Stiles slumps in his chair. “Let it go, dad.”

His dad makes a sound of disbelief. “What’s for lunch today?”

“Chicken salads.”

“Stiles,” the sheriff protests, but he eats the salad. 

\---

Regardless of what he told his dad, Stiles does want to do nice things for Derek so on the third day, he brings an extra lunch on the off chance that Derek is in the station when he shows up. Luck is with him and Stiles does a mental fist pump when he sees Derek sitting at his desk in the back of the station. 

Derek looks up when Stiles walks in. Stiles says under his breath, knowing the werewolf can hear. “I brought roast beef sandwiches today and I have one for you, if you want to join us.”

Derek’s mouth ticks up just a bit and he nods, straightening some things on his desk. Stiles keeps on going to his dad’s office and flops down in a chair. He turns his head as Derek comes in, thinking again that it should not be legal to look that good in a uniform. Stiles takes a long measured breath and keeps his heart even. 

The sheriff looks up. “Derek, what can I do for you?”

Derek hovers awkwardly in the doorway. Stiles smiles at both of them. “I brought Derek lunch today too and invited him to join us.”

His dad raises his eyebrows at Stiles and Stiles sends up a fervent prayer that his dad keeps his mouth shut. “Did you now?”

“Yep.”

“What did you bring today?” his dad asks with some hesitation, unwilling to admit that he actually liked the chicken salad.

Stiles’s grin widens. “Today, I’m spoiling you with roast beef sandwiches.”

“Well, that's a pleasant change.” His dad looks at Derek and says, “If it gets me better food, you can eat with us every day.”

“I’m going to pretend to not be incredibly offended that my efforts to keep you alive for as long as possible are unappreciated.” Stiles doles out the sandwiches and they eat silently for a couple of minutes until Stiles can’t take it anymore. “So tell me about the case you’re working on.”

Derek looks to the sheriff for permission and the other man nods. Derek swallows the food he’s chewing and gives Stiles an outline of the case. It seems fairly cut and dried except they can’t find a suspect and it  _ is _ Beacon Hills.

“I guess there’s no point in me telling you to forget about this?”

“Are you kidding?” Stiles licks his fingers, then wipes them on his napkin.

His dad gives him a long suffering sigh. “Fine, Derek can keep you updated. If you think of anything, you can talk to him about it if I’m not around.”

“Can I see the photos?”

“Yes, but they stay in this room.”

“Deal.”

\---

That night, Stiles goes over to Derek’s house to look up some stuff in the Hale library. The year the first wave of them had gone to college, Derek had the old Hale house completely razed to the ground. In its place, nestled into the trees, he built a small cottage with three bedrooms, an open living room and kitchen, and a library. They all helped Derek bring the books up from the Hale vault into the library of the new cottage. Stiles contributed to the collection over the years, adding books he found in his own research or ones that he’d begged and borrowed from contacts he made as Scott's Emissary. Stiles is working on compiling information into the Bestiary with the books in the library.

Derek isn’t home from work, but Stiles has a key; Derek gave everyone in the pack a key after the cottage was finished. Stiles didn’t have the heart to tell him that he’d already made a copy the week before Derek gave them out. Stiles goes right to the kitchen and puts the soup he bought at the deli in the fridge. He grabs a soda from the top shelf and heads to the library in the back of the first floor.

The house is a mix of rustic wood and comfortable furniture, like an old bookstore that someone happened to live in. It’s filled with warmth and comfort in the way the loft never was. The kitchen, living room, and dinning room are all one big open space with a large fireplace along one wall. It’s a physical manifestation of the changes in Derek over the last few years. Stiles smiles as he trails fingers along the wall to the library. He switches on the overhead light and goes over to the shelves along the wall on the north side of the room and starts pulling down books.

Stiles is surrounded by a pile of books and buried in about three layers of theories when Derek finds him.

“Hey, Stiles.”

Stiles looks up and blinks slow until his eyes readjust. “How long have you been standing there?”

Derek hesitates.

“Creeper.” Stiles smiles.

Derek smiles back and something in Stiles’s chest hitches. “I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“I was looking up a few things for that case from earlier. I brought tomato soup. We can make grilled cheese sandwiches to go with it.”

Derek nods. “Sounds good. I’m going to change out of my uniform. I’ll meet you in the kitchen in a few.”

_ You could stay dressed just like that. _ Stiles thinks as he bookmarks his page. He’s usually able to keep his feelings for Derek in check, but Derek in that uniform and more mellow than he has ever been is doing weird things to Stiles’s emotions. 

Stiles goes to the kitchen and starts pulling out the things they’ll need for dinner. He dumps the soup into a pot and turns the burner on medium until the soup bubbles. Derek comes down just as Stiles is pulling out things for the grilled cheeses. He’s traded his uniform for one of his older blue Henleys and a pair of shorts. Stiles wants to bury his face in the soft shirt, but instead he focuses on buttering slices of bread. Derek runs his hand over the back of Stiles’s neck and Stiles presses into the contact, unable to keep the hum of satisfaction from escaping his lips.

Stiles clears his throat. “So how was work?”

Derek shrugs. “Nothing new since I just saw you a few hours ago.”

“Do you like working at the station? With dad?”

Stiles reaches around Derek, grabbing a spoon for the soup from a drawer while Derek grabs a spatula and the griddle for cooking the sandwiches. It’s easy and domestic and Stiles thinks his heart might die.

Derek doesn’t answer right away. Stiles is used to the pauses in their conversations. Derek takes time to consider his responses before he speaks. He doesn’t just blurt out everything in his mind like Stiles does.

“Your dad is great to work for, but I knew he would be. He’s always been very kind to me.”

“Except when he was trying to arrest you for murder.”

“Well, that was kind of you and Scott’s fault, wasn’t it?” Derek gives Stiles a signature eyebrow look.

Stiles waves the spoon at Derek. “Look, that was all Scott.” At Derek’s scowl Stiles amends, “But, I did back his story and for that I’ll be forever sorry.”

Derek chuckles. “Relax, Stiles. That’s water under so many bridges, it hardly matters.” Derek puts four sandwiches on the griddle and the smell of melting butter fills the air. “Noah is a good man. You’re very lucky to have him as your father.”

“He really likes you, you know.” Stiles says, idly stirring. “He talks about you all the time when I call from school. Sometimes, I think he likes you more than he likes me.”

Derek makes a snorting noise. “He never shuts up about you either.”

They grin at each other, then Stiles laughs and says, “Seriously, though. We haven’t really had a chance to talk alone since I’ve been home. Do you like working at BHPD? Is it what you thought it would be?”

Derek nods. “I do. It is. I like knowing that I can help people and it doesn’t have to be me helping to stop something trying to level the city. It could just be a missing car or a simple B&E or a domestic dispute. It’s nice to work on some non-supernatural stuff every once in a while and it does allow me to catch some supernatural things before it gets too out of hand.”

Stiles does not need Derek to explain the unique brand of PTSD that beacon Hills has left on all of them. “It was weird going to school at first. We kept looking over our shoulders, expecting stuff to jump out of us at every turn. It took us two months to relax enough to actually enjoy college a little.”

“I suppose Beacon Hills isn’t what anyone would call a relaxing and healthy environment.”

Stiles snorts. “Truth.”

“So what were you looking up? Is it about the murders?”

“I have a couple ideas, but they’re vague. I was mostly updating some lists for the Bestiary and reading.”

“Want some help or just company after dinner?”

“Sure.”

They eat, then they settle in the library to read. Derek sits on the couch, flipping through the book Stiles hands him and Stiles stays spread out on the floor. When the clock ticks past eleven, Derek stretches and looks at Stiles, who is struggling to stay awake.

“C’mon sleepy head.” Derek ruffles Stiles hair.

Stiles groans. “I do not want to drive home.”

“So don’t. I have two extra rooms for a reason.”

Stiles flops back, spreadeagle on the floor. “I’ll text Dad, then I’m crashing.”

“I’ll go make sure the sheets are new and there’s a towel in the bathroom.” Derek walks out of the room and Stiles watches him leave, appreciating the way Derek’s shorts leave his legs exposed for perusal.

It’s not the first time Stiles has stayed over at Derek’s, so they fall into a comfortable routine as they separate to get ready for bed. Stiles can’t help the settled feeling he gets when he presses into the mattress of the room that is next to Derek’s, even if it’s overlaid with a longing that never leaves him.

\---

Stiles rolls out of bed at nine on Sunday morning and thumps down the stairs, bleary eyed and in search of coffee. His dad is at the kitchen counter and pours a cup for Stiles. He slides the cup over to Stiles, who adds a spoon of sugar and some cream. 

He sips it a few times, humming as the caffeine bursts over his tongue. “What’re we making for dinner tonight?”

His dad takes a sip of his own coffee and moves to sit at the table where a newspaper is laid out. “It’ll be a nice afternoon. I thought we could grill something. We have chicken and some ground beef if we want to make burgers.”

Stiles narrows his eyes at his dad. “I know you want the burgers. I’ll allow it, if I can make a vegetable side instead of fries.”

“Done.”

“I’ll even chop up some bacon and put it in the patties. You can’t say I don’t love you.” Stiles makes toast and goes to sit by his dad. “What else is on the schedule today?”

“Nothing really.”

“What time is Derek coming over?” Stiles tries for as casual a tone as possible.

“He usually comes around three or four, we watch some sports, then eat.”

“I’m not sure how I feel about you two getting so close. I feel like this is going to backfire on me any day now.”

His dad looks up from the newspaper. “Derek never dates anyone. Neither do you. You should ask him out to dinner.”

Stiles chokes on his toast and he has to take a too large sip of his hot coffee to wash it down, which really only exacerbates the problem. It burns all the way down. “That right there is what I’m talking about with the whole backfiring thing. Why would I ask Derek out on a date?” Stiles can’t look at his dad.

“Stiles, that man adores you and I know how you feel about him.”

Stiles closes his eyes and shakes his head. “It’s just the pack thing. It’s not me in particular.” Stiles draws in a shaking breath. “I can’t ruin what we have right now. We’re in a good place. I’m not going to mess it up with my feelings. Besides, he has werewolf senses. There’s no way he hasn’t figured this out himself and nothing’s ever happened, ergo I know that’s not something he wants from me.”

His dad sighs. “Don’t you think Derek has his own hang ups that make this hard for him?”

Stiles knows, God does he ever know. “Derek has enough baggage and bad experiences for ten people. I’m not adding to that.”

“Stiles— “

“Drop it, Dad.”

Thankfully, his dad does, but the conversation follows Stiles for the rest of the day. He picks at it and runs his fingers over all the edges, even though it makes his chest hurt. He wishes it was as easy as asking Derek out for coffee or dinner, but nothing is ever easy where Derek Hale is concerned and Stiles has to work to cover up the hole of want that the conversation with his father uncovered. Stiles has never desired anything or anyone the way he wants Derek, and nothing in the universe is farther out of his reach.

There’s a rap of knocks on the front door exactly at three when Stiles is in the kitchen making the patties for dinner. “Derek, you can come in.” Stiles knows the wolf can hear him and the front door opens a moment later.

Stiles looks over his shoulder as Derek comes into the kitchen. He’s wearing soft jeans that are just tight enough to show off his legs and a worn green shirt that does amazing things for his eyes. It takes Stiles a minute to even out his reaction. Derek is carrying a six pack of beer from the new craft brewery in town and he puts it in the fridge without being asked. 

Derek crowds into Stiles’s space, a habit Stiles would find annoying if he didn’t like it so much. “You’re allowing burgers. What’s the occasion?”

Stiles smiles at Derek. “Good company?”

Derek smirks at him. “Couldn’t be that.”

“Dad wanted burgers and I said the side had to be vegetables. We compromised. I’m a reasonable man.”

“With bacon?”

“I’m also a loving son, contrary to some evidence.”

Derek puts his hands in his pockets and shifts his weight from foot to foot. Stiles finishes the last patty and looks at Derek, who is silent and looking increasingly awkward. 

Stiles washes his hands twice since he was messing with raw meat. “You can take a beer in to Dad or you can stay here and help me prep vegetables, then we can both go watch whatever sport is on today.”

Derek gives Stiles a half smile and comes to stand next to him at the sink. Derek stands close enough that his shoulder and hip touch Stiles and the world gets pinpointed down to the flare of heat from those two points of contact. Stiles has to forcibly remind himself that it means nothing except that werewolves like to be close, until Derek’s hand smooths over Stiles’s neck, scent marking him. It’s a moment of weakness that makes Stiles lean into that touch as Derek’s hand slides from Stiles’s neck and traces down his spine.

Stiles clears his throat and moves out of Derek’s reach and over to the refrigerator. “I’ll pull out the vegetables we need. Do you want to wash or chop?”

“Chop. I don’t trust you with knives.”

“Rude.”

Stiles pulls out the baking pan they need, a knife, and a cutting board, then moves back to the sink. They fall into a routine, Stiles hands Derek vegetables and Derek chops them neatly and efficiently. Stiles chuckles a little after he watches Derek chop a zucchini.

Derek pauses and looks at him. “What?”

Stiles’s grin widens. “If you would have told me five years ago that Derek Hale could chop vegetables like a normal person, I’d have called you a dirty liar.”

“I can cook, Stiles.” Derek’s tone is annoyed, but his eyes are laughing and Stiles wants to fall into those hazel depths.

“I know that now, but back then I thought you just willed everyone into submission with your scowling eyebrows. I didn’t know then what I know now.”

“Oh, and what is it that you know now?”

Stiles elbows Derek in the ribs and hands him an onion. “That you’re really all marshmallow fluff on the inside, but you hide it behind the eyebrows.”

Derek snort laughs. “Good to know you have me all figured out.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Stiles turns his back to Derek so the other man can’t see his expression, which could betray so many things Stiles would like to keep neatly tucked away. 

Stiles goes to the pantry and pulls out olive oil and some rosemary, which he hands over to Derek. They finish up the vegetables and put them in the oven for baking later. Stiles pulls three beers from the fridge, hands one to Derek, and carries the other one into the living room where his dad is sitting in the chair to the side of the couch.

They watch tv in companionable silence. Derek and his dad make comments about the baseball game and Stiles watches Derek. Eventually, they move outside to get the grill ready. It’s a perfect sunny day with a cool breeze and Stiles can’t keep the smile off his face because everything about the day feels perfect. 

\---

Derek is out on patrol the next two days that Stiles goes by the station. Stiles tries to contain his disappointment, but it must show on his face.

“You know, if I’d have known you were going to spend more time looking at Derek’s empty desk instead of me, I’d have made sure he was here and not gone when you brought me lunch.”

Stiles flushes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

His dad doesn’t reply, but Wednesday when Stiles shows up to take his dad out for lunch, Parrish and Derek are both standing in his Dad’s office. Stiles wants to be annoyed at his dad, but he is too happy to see Derek.

Dad has a smirk on his face when he says, “You said this morning we could go to the diner for lunch, so I invited Derek and Perrish along since it feels like a holiday when you allow me diner food.”

Stiles smiles at Derek and Parrish. “The more the merrier.”

His dad rides with him in the Jeep while Derek and Parrish follow them in the patrol car. Once they are on the road Stiles says, “I know what you’re doing.”

Dad chuckles. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, son.”

Stiles rolls his eyes and pulls into a parking spot in front of the diner. “I think I’d rather be in a fight with an actual monster than you trying to set me up with Derek Hale.”

“That’s the spirit,” his dad says as he opens his door to get out.

Out of spite, Stiles slides into the booth next to his dad instead of Derek like he would usually do. He thinks this is a good choice until Derek sits down and he is directly across from Stiles. Stiles realizes this might not actually be better. Now, he has to look at Derek’s perfect face the entire time he’s eating. Derek’s foot taps up against his and Stiles is positive this is worse.

Their food comes and, once the waitress is gone, Stiles asks, “Any update on that murder?”

“We think so. Human not supernatural,” Parrish says.

“Bummer.”

Derek raises an eyebrow at him and Stiles shrugs. “What? It’s been a slow summer.”

“Stiles, you’ve been home for NINE days.” Derek rolls his eyes.

_ Why does Derek know how many days I’ve been home? I don’t know how long I’ve been home. _ What he says out loud is, “Not that I’m not enjoying the quiet, but I do think it can’t last forever.”

His dad claps him on the back. “Enjoy it for now. I’m sure there will be some supernatural mystery for you to solve soon enough.”

Stiles polishes off his fries and eyes Derek’s pile of fries for about two seconds before reaching across the table and stealing a fry from the other man’s plate. Derek sees him but ignores it. Stiles chews the fry with a smug grin and thinks the stolen one tastes way better than his did. Derek doesn’t react so Stiles takes another one. This time Derek glares at him. Stiles gives him his best shit eating grin and chews the fry noisily. 

Stiles reaches across the table a third time. As soon as Stiles’s fingers wrap around a fry, Derek growls low and Stiles has to swallow down the rush of lust that rams into him.  _ There really is something very wrong with me _ , he thinks. Stiles takes the fry and rolls his eyes back and groans as he bites into it. Parrish starts laughing and his dad gives them a long exasperated sigh. Stiles finishes that fry and Derek picks up his plate and holds it to his chest and growls at Stiles again. 

Stiles laughs and kicks Derek in the shin under the table. The werewolf doesn’t move. “Grumpywolf. Sharing is caring.”

Derek puts his plate back down and tries to scowl as he eats the rest of his fries, but Stiles sees the smile that keeps threatening to break out over Derek’s lips.

Lunch is done and his dad pulls Parrish into a conversation while Derek’s steps slow. Stiles adjusts his stride to match Derek’s, putting some distance between them and his dad with Parrish.

Derek puts his hands in the pockets of his pants and it tightens them further. Stiles has to pull his eyes up while Derek shifts his weight and clears his throat.

Stiles can’t take the suspense. “What is it? Spit it out.”

Derek’s eyebrows do that thing where they swoop down in irritation before they smooth back out. “I got a book in the mail yesterday on mythology in North America. I thought you might like to come look at it.”

Excitement bubbles through him. “Yes, that sounds great. I wonder if it has anything new in it. Where did you find it?”

“A seller on eBay.” Derek pauses and his eyes meet Stiles’s, and Stiles can feel the pressure of that stare. Stiles blinks and shoves aside all the fire in his blood that look ignites. Derek continues, “Would you like to come tonight, around seven? I’ll cook dinner.”

Stiles nods and holds Derek’s gaze. “That sounds great.”

Derek flushes and relaxes a fraction, his lips ticking up. “Great. I’ll see you then.” Derek hesitates again, then walks over to the patrol car. Before he gets in, he turns back to Stiles and says, “Bye, Stiles.”

“Bye.” Stiles watches the car leave, thinking he missed something. 

It nags at him while he drops his dad back at the station and as he goes back home to do laundry and pick up the house. He’d promised his dad this morning that he would clean up and vacuum before his dad gets home.

His dad walks through the door at 5:30 as Stiles is putting away the vacuum. He may have put off the last of the chores until the end of the day.

“How was the rest of your day?” he asks his dad.

“Good, but apparently not as good as Derek’s.”

“What happened to Derek?”

Stiles does not trust the look on his dad’s face. “I’ve never seen him smile more in one day. What did you two talk about before we left the diner?”

Stiles shrugs. “Derek told me about a new book he got that he wants me to come look at tonight. I’m going over there for dinner at seven.”

His dad’s smile widens. “Son, what exactly did Derek say to you.”

Stiles replays the entire conversation for his dad, still feeling again like he’s missing something vital.

His dad laughs. “I’ll be honest. I never thought Derek would be the one to make the first move, but I’m glad he did.”

“What move?”

“Son, Derek asked you over for dinner, as in a date.”

_ Shit. _ “We have dinner all the time.” 

“But you said yes and all afternoon that man could not keep the grin off his face. You said yes to a date.” His dad is laughing.

Stiles grabs the edge of the kitchen counter. “Holy shit, sorry Dad, I said yes to a  _ date _ . Holy shit.” Stiles can’t suck air in fast enough. 

Dad is beside him in a moment. “Hey, son, calm down. It’s just dinner.”

“What if you’re wrong?” Stiles asks when he can breathe again.

“I’m not.”

Stiles shakes himself. “I don’t want to screw this up.” Panic, sudden and sharp, pierces him. “Derek has had too much heartache. I can’t add to that. I can’t.”

His dad wraps Stiles in a hug, and Stiles lets himself be comforted. “Stiles, if there is one thing I know about you, it’s that when you love someone, you love them all the way, no holding back. That’s a gift and I think that’s exactly what Derek needs.”

“How do you know I love him?”

His dad releases him and squeezes his arms. “You’ve loved him for years. I pay attention. Now, go put something nice on for your date.”

Stiles hugs his dad one more time. “Thanks, Dad.”

He’s almost out of the kitchen when his dad’s voice reaches him again. “Do we need to have the safe sex talk again?”

Stiles keeps walking. “Nope. I’m definitely good.”  _ Definitely not having that conversation right now.  _ His nerves couldn’t handle it.

Stiles exchanges his t-shirt for a black button down that looks nice with the grey pants he already has on. He rolls up the sleeves to just below his elbows so he looks more casual, and tries to calm his nerves.

The moment he gets in the Jeep, it starts pouring rain, of course, and Stiles drives through the Preserve at a slower pace than normal. He pulls up in front of Derek’s house right at seven. He knows Derek knows he’s here, knows Derek heard the Jeep from miles away, but he can’t get out of the car.

_ I can do this. We’ve eaten meals together for years. This is nothing new. _

It’s not though. It’s something new and Stiles thinks he might choke on the fear that if he messes this up, not only does he mess up whatever equilibrium he and Derek have, but also the opportunity for more that Stiles desperately wants with a fierceness that rips through him. 

Stiles forces himself to get out of the Jeep and he runs for the porch, helplessly dodging the rain. Derek opens the door the minute Stiles’s feet hit the first step. Derek’s face is full of concern. He looks over Stiles’s shoulder like he’s expecting there to be something there and pulls the other man inside the house.

“Nothing’s chasing me.”  _ Except my own fear of utter and complete failure.  _ Stiles has to swallow past his panic.

Derek still has a hold of Stiles’s upper arms. “Jesus, Stiles calm down.”

There are so many things Stiles wants to say as he drips on Derek’s front rug. None of the eloquent things in his brain come out of his mouth. “I didn’t know you were asking me on a date.”

Derek’s hands tightens, then he drops them and goes very still. “Is that a problem?”

Stiles can see the retreat in Derek and he needs to stop that in its tracks. He leans forward and it’s barely a kiss, more a brush of lips, before Stiles is pulling back and smiling. “Not at all. If I had realized it, I would have been more enthusiastic.”

Derek’s smile lights up the entryway. “Good. I made filets with a bourbon peppercorn reduction and salads.”

“If this is how you’re going to feed me all the time, I wish we would have done this much, much sooner.”

Derek blushes, and Stiles thinks it's about the most gorgeous thing he’s ever seen. Derek is wearing a maroon thumbhole sweater that looks so soft that Stiles wants to snuggle up into it. 

The food is amazing. The steak melts in Stiles’s mouth and he closes his eyes as he chews the first bites.

“Oh my God, Derek. You’ve been holding out on me, in more ways than one, I think.”

Derek smirks but looks very pleased. 

Despite all of Stiles’s worries, the conversation is easy and Stiles makes it a point to try to get Derek to smile as often as possible. At the end of the meal, they both lean back in their chairs and the conversation stalls.

Stiles jumps into it. “So, was the book real or a ploy to get me over here?”

Derek gathers their plates. “The book is real. It’s in the library. I can make us tea with a bit of whiskey and we can sit and look at it. If you want.”

Stiles grabs their glasses and napkins and takes them to the kitchen. “That sounds great.”

If Stiles was ever going to picture a date with Derek—he has actually, more times than he’d like to admit—he never would have said they would sit on the couch in the library, sipping hot tea with whiskey, and reading a book like an old married couple. It’s more wonderful than anything Stiles would have chosen.

The rain is battering at the windows and roof in a steady hum that accentuates the coziness of the library. The overhead light is on a dimmer and turned down and the lamp next to the couch is turned on, further increasing the cocooned feeling in the room. Derek is sitting in the corner of the couch and Stiles is sitting as close as he can to Derek with the book across both their laps. The tea is a mix of black and herbal with just a touch of whiskey.

Stiles sips his tea and reads for about ten minutes, acutely aware that most of the right side of his body is touching Derek’s and that this is an actual date. Stiles reaches out with his free hand and rubs the edge of Derek’s sweater between his fingers. It’s just as soft as it looks. Stiles takes one more sip of his tea, then reaches over Derek to put his tea on the table next to the couch. Stiles takes the book off their laps, placing a piece of scratch paper in it before he closes it to keep their place, then lays the book carefully on the floor.

Stiles shifts to face Derek, sliding one of his hands down the side of Derek’s face. “Is it okay, if I just kiss you instead of read?”

Derek huffs out a breath and nods. Stiles doesn’t hesitate. He’s spent years hesitating and now he has permission to barrel forward. Stiles wraps his other hand across the back of Derek’s head and pulls him closer until there is no more space between them. Stiles presses against the seal of Derek’s lips and Derek opens up to him with a groan that goes straight to every nerve ending in Stiles’s body. Derek’s hands are on Stiles’s hips and before Stiles can register the sensation. Derek shifts them so that Stiles is under him on the couch and Derek is pressing him down with the weight of his body.

The feel of Derek over him, of their bodies both hard and straining towards each other is almost more than Stiles can take. He draws in a shaking breath as Derek buries his face in Stiles’s neck, breathing him in and laying small, nipping kisses on Stiles’s skin.

“You smell so good. You always do. It drives me crazy.” Derek’s words are spoken against Stiles’s skin and Stiles can feel them in his toes.

Stiles thrusts up with his hips and smiles at the noise Derek makes. “What do I smell like? Sarcasm and wit?”

Derek bites him harder then shifts to start unbuttoning Stiles’s shirt. “Like energy, and green things, and home.” Derek’s hand trembles as he says the last word.

Stiles cups Derek’s face. “I’m never leaving you and I’ll never do anything to hurt you or the pack.”

Derek’s eyes are wide and soft and Stiles has never seen him look more vulnerable. “I know. I trust you.”

Stiles rubs his thumb over Derek’s cheekbone. “I know it’s our first date and all, but I don’t think it’s too soon to tell you I’ve been in love with you for years so first date or not, you’re stuck with me now.”

Derek eases himself back down on top of Stiles and rests his face in the crook of Stiles neck. Stiles is starting to wonder if he should have kept that to himself when Derek’s body shakes.

“Wait, are you laughing? I declare my undying devotion and you’re  _ laughing _ ?”

Derek raises himself up and kisses Stiles until they are both panting. “I was laughing at how stupid we both are. I’ve loved you for years too.”

“Are you telling me I could have been having hot werewolf sex for years now?” Stiles tries to act annoyed but Derek’s smirk ruins his efforts.

“Guess we’ll need to make up for lost time.”

“Might take a while.” Stiles uses his long fingers to flick open the button of Derek’s pants.

Derek finishes the last of the buttons on Stiles’s shirt. “We have all night.” 

Derek kisses his way down Stiles’s chest, so feather light that they almost tickle. “We should relocate to my bedroom.”

“You are a brilliantwolf.”

They kiss and stumble their way out of the library, grabbing each other and shedding clothes until they fall into Derek’s bed, naked and laying on their sides with their noses pressed together.

Derek runs a hand down Stiles’s side, pausing on his hip to squeeze there and a flare of heat radiates from the pressure. “What do you want?” Derek asks.

Stiles chuckles. “Is everything an option?” Stiles turns serious. “We don’t have to have sex tonight if you don’t want to, but it’s not like we don’t know each other. You aren’t some random guy I just picked you up at a club, not that I do that. Much. Okay, just once and I regretted it.”  _ Why is my mouth still moving? _

Derek kisses him to shut him up and Stiles is grateful. “Stiles, shut up.” Derek presses their foreheads together. “I do want to have sex with you, calm down.”

“In my defense, it’s hard to be calm when you are naked and I’m also naked and we are laying in a bed.  _ Naked _ .”

Derek laughs then, a full deep sound that shakes both of them and Stiles watches Derek knowing it’s a rare and beautiful thing he is witnessing. “I think you’re probably going to be the death of me.”

“You’re going to love every minute,” Stiles quips.

“Unfortunately, I think you’re right.” Derek reaches between them and wraps his hand around Stiles’s dick and gives him a lazy pump. 

Stiles sucks in a breath and tries to form words. “I spent way too many years imagining this. There’s no way I last long. I want you over me, inside me. I can’t top tonight. Well, not yet anyway.”

Derek’s gaze turns feral and the look he gives Stiles is pure lust. “As we’ve already established, we’ll have plenty of time to try everything.”

Derek pushes Stiles onto his back and kisses his way down Stiles’s stomach, biting at Stiles’s hip, before pausing. Derek looks straight into Stiles’s eyes as he takes Stiles’s dick into his mouth, taking all of it in one warm thrust. Stiles cards his fingers through Derek’s hair and lets out a shaking breath. Derek moves up and down, his tongue sliding with his movements, and Stiles thinks he could come apart just from this, break open and never find all the pieces.

Derek pops off with a wet sound and opens the top drawer of his bedside table and pulls out a bottle of lube. His expression is serious as he pours it on his fingers, slow and teasing. Stiles huffs in frustration, and Derek’s response is a knowing smirk.

Stiles closes his eyes the moment Derek’s mouth is back on him, sliding up and down with movement and suction that Stiles is sure is sucking out his ability for coherent thought. A moment later, he feels Derek’s finger at his hole, hesitant. Stiles shifts down onto Derek’s finger, forcing the end in quickly. Stiles hisses at the feeling, then relaxes into it as Derek works further into him. 

Stiles quickly loses sense of time as Derek surrounds him and fills him, first with one finger, then two, and finally three. Derek slides his mouth off Stiles’s dick and sits up, his fingers still keeping up their steady pace in Stiles as Stiles writhes beneath him.

“You’re beautiful,” Derek breathes over him.

“Derek.” Stiles is begging. “You know you don’t need to flatter me now.”

They smile at each other and Stiles tries, and fails, not to follow Derek’s fingers as they slide out of him. 

“Condom or no condom? I’m a werewolf so no diseases here, but we can if you want.”

“No. I just got checked and I don’t need one with you unless you want clean-up to be easier.”

“That’s what showers are for.” Derek reopens the lube and applies it to himself. “Are you comfortable doing it this way or do you want to turn around?”

Stiles shakes his head. “I want to see you.”

Derek’s face goes soft, then he hooks one of Stiles’s legs behind the knee and pauses before pushing into Stiles. The pace is too slow for Stiles, who is burning with emptiness, and he grinds down, pushing himself onto Derek. Derek sinks all the way in with a sigh and holds himself there with their bodies flush and full until they both adjust. 

When they start moving, slow and steady, it’s both the best thing that Stiles has ever felt and not quite enough. Stiles can’t help the keen that escapes him when Derek bumps up against his prostate then repeats the move over and over until Stiles is on the edge of coming apart. 

“Derek.” His voice is a plea for more, and Derek knows exactly what he needs, as if they’ve done this a hundred times before.

Derek wraps his still wet hand around Stiles’s dick and moves up and down with his thrusts, pushing Stiles over the edge that he’d been dancing along moments earlier. Stiles feels his release, hot and sticky between them as Derek thrusts become more erratic and harsh. Derek follows him over the cliff and collapses on top of Stiles, his face buried in Stiles’s neck as he whispers Stiles's name over and over like a prayer.

Derek quiets and shifts, pulling out and dragging Stiles with him until they are laying side by side. They are a mess and Stiles has never been happier.

“Regrets?” Stiles asks.

“Not even a little.”


End file.
